


Public Displays of Affection

by jamestkirk



Category: X-Men: Days of Future Past (2014) - Fandom, X-Men: First Class (2011) - Fandom
Genre: Kink Meme, M/M, actually now there /are/ spoilers, in the second chapter, my bad friends
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-06-04
Updated: 2014-06-28
Packaged: 2018-02-03 10:47:40
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,879
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1741946
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jamestkirk/pseuds/jamestkirk
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>For <a href="http://xmen-firstkink.livejournal.com/11912.html?thread=22808456#t22808456">the prompt:</a></p><p>"Even though they are still madly in love and married, Erik still tries his damnedest to impress Charles, while the rest of the world wishes they could tone down the PDA, they are setting the bar way too high for grand romantic gestures. (Not everyone can build their lover a giant metal statue in three days or get the UN to hand a country over to them.)"</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Erik is Always and Forever Melodramatic

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> There aren't any spoilers (as far as I'm aware) in this. It just takes place in that universe, when they're old men together. Because I can imagine them putting aside their differences much earlier in the dofp timeline.
> 
> **Edit:** At least for this chapter there aren't any spoilers. Next chapter, there are a few.

“Oh, my god,” comes a hushed whisper from a teenage girl, whose eyes are wide as she stares open mouthed at the sky. The book she had been reading drops out of the air, the girl quickly leaping to her feet. Backing up, she blinks herself back to reality before running inside. “Professor!” she screams, voice panicked. A few other students give her curious looks before they catch the sight outside of their window, and start screaming for Professor X themselves.   
  
There is a group of ten or so students running towards his office, some excited, and some horrified. When the door opens, Charles is faced with the shocked expressions of children, all crowding in and speaking over one another. They go silent as a loud crash is heard outside, followed by the ground shaking and,  _is that a window breaking_? After a few moments of eerie silence, they rush to the windows in a pack, all gaping out at the glass.   
  
“It will be alright,” Charles tries to assure as he makes room for himself, the children parting as he rolls up to his office window, sending waves of  _calm_  over them, though he is far from the same. The apprehension is replaced with curiosity, and then a vague horror as he looks at the sight before him. In the middle of the field sits the Empire State building, far from where it is supposed to be. A figure is floating above the building, and it would take an idiot not to recognize the stupid purple cape, although it seems Erik has forgone the helmet that day.   
  
As Magneto descends, he swears that there is an almost  _nervous_  expression on his lips, one Charles has not seen in many decades. Nor, has he seen the outfit itself in quite some time. In fact, the last time Erik has done so much as get his lazy ass out of the mansion, was more years than either of them would like to admit. He always excused it by telling him that he was an old man, Charles, and it was for his better health. But there is no mistaking him, in all the glory that had once been a part of him.  
  
For a moment, all he can do is stare, before taking advantage of the fact that Erik’s mind is unprotected.   
  
 _You idiot, what have you done?_  he snaps, though there is more fondness in the tone than there ever would have been before, had Erik pulled this stunt. Now that he is inside of his mind, he can feel the nerves rolling off of him in waves, and for one so confident, it causes for a rather confused telepath.  
  
 _Charles, it is not what you think,_  his partner assures as his feet touch the grass below him, arms dropping back to his sides.  _Wait a moment._  
  
And so he does, though the look on the children’s faces as they realize that this is Professor Lehnsherr doing this causes him a bit of a pang, though there may be some amusement there as well. The moment takes too long, in his opinion, and he is about to say as much when the lights inside of the building light up, words scrawling over the side of it as different windows are lit. And for once, Charles Xavier is stunned into silence.   
  
 _Will you marry me?_  Erik’s ever familiar voice asks, cautiously, and to match the words on the building.   
  
There is not much he can do besides stupidly nodding his head. Realizing that Erik cannot see that, he replies,  _Did you think I would say no if you asked like a normal person?_  And he cannot help the bit of sarcasm in his tone.  _Put it back, Erik. You’re scaring the children. But of course I will, although I’ve no idea why._  
  
The grin that lights up the old man’s face can be seen from the window, accompanied by a murmur and then cheering of their students as they realize what had just happened.

 

**

 

On the morning of their first anniversary, Charles pauses in his mission of making himself and Erik tea when the startled and somewhat curious voice of the anchorman reporting that there seemed to be a gigantic metal statue erected in the middle of the city, over night. His ears perk up at that, his brows rising as he sets his tea to the side for a moment, wheeling towards the living room where the television is still on from the night before, when one of the children was unable to fall asleep. He finds it would be unethical to watch from their mind instead, effort be damned.  
  
As he comes to a halt in the doorway, he watches the screen carefully, listening for any hints as to whether or not his suspicions are right (and they always are, no matter how many times Erik may want to argue over that fact). When the camera pans to a live feed of the statue, amusement flickers in his eyes as he immediately recognizes the figure. After all, he sees the same one in the mirror nearly every morning. For a few moments, he watches as the man trips over his words, clearly flabbergasted at the spectacle. He is sure that someone will catch on sooner or later, and the words  _mutant_  and  _Magneto_  will be tossed about. But for the moment, it remains a mystery. To most.  
  
With a shake of his head, Charles turns back around for the kitchen, deciding that he’ll have that cup of tea before the children wake up, and before (inevitably) a government agent or two shows up at their door to lecture his husband. And he will be there to quietly send them away, as the matter will be taken into his own hands.

 

**

 

By the time that their fifth anniversary rolls around, there are already news reports questioning what Magneto will do this year, and how all humans and mutants alike should be prepared for any possibility. After all, the previous year had involved Charles gaining the entirety of Italy, and Erik insisting that it be renamed in his honor. Bunkers have been set up and all major landmarks evacuated, just in case he decides to relocate one again.  
  
For his part, Charles is only excited to see what his husband will do for him this time, no matter how ridiculous.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> For [this prompt](http://xmen-firstkink.livejournal.com/11912.html?thread=22808456#t22808456) on the kinkmeme. 
> 
> Warning, this is my first time ever writing the characters. If you could give me feedback about the characterization or otherwise, that would be so totally great and I'd love you forever.
> 
> On a sidenote, I know that if a building were to be moved, the lighting/ect. wouldn't work, but hey. I figure that if Erik has some energy mutant up his sleeve it could work. That's at least what I was thinking.


	2. Epilogue (a.k.a What Erik Does ft. Logan Deserving a Vacation)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> In which there are Major Concerns to be addressed by the core members of the X-Men and Logan's history is broadened.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Quite a few people wanted to know what Erik did. So here we go. 
> 
> Still super cracky I'm so sorry. Nothing serious will ever come out of this verse.

A light curl of fingers on his shoulder has Logan whipping around, his hair bristling on instinct, lips lifted in a small snarl. The expression drops as he comes to face one Kitty Pryde, the girl blinking owlishly up at him as her hand hovers just above touch. “Jesus, kid, don’t sneak up on me like that,” he chastises, voice in a shameful grumble. With a bit of trepidation flashing in her eyes, Kitty reaches to squeeze his shoulder briefly before dropping her hand and nodding.

“Right. Sorry, Logan.” How strange, to see her not hardened by war and hardship, a happier light in her eyes than there ever was, in Logan’s universe. She hasn’t learned to be quite so weary. To her, the touch was friendly, didn’t warrant his caution. He’ll have to work on that. “Come on, we need to talk.” With a gesture for him to follow, she turns her back on him, not checking to see that he is going with. Logan goes.

The hallway is bustling with chattering students, out of classes for the weekend. There are faces he barely recognizes, last having seen them with grim expressions, or in some of the worst cases, lifeless eyes. Others are new, ones he suspects never got the chance to live long enough to find the others. Or maybe they’d been prisoners, bustled along like cattle. The thought has protectiveness and anger bubbling in his chest, but he squashes it down when one young girl scatters from his path, looking a bit frightened by his expression.  A scowl had settled on his lips with a glare without his realizing.

Kitty doesn’t notice, a light bounce in her step as she greets some of her own students with nods, and in one memorable case, a high five. Logan snorts at that. A few of the children wave to him as well, though he’s never seen them before. This version of him hasn’t. As they walk, it’s soon clear exactly where they’re headed. There’s a lounge upstairs next to the library, that has become something of a teacher’s lounge, though they never deny students access. Rounding the corner, he spots Scott, Jean, Ororo, and the lovesick pair consisting of Bobby and Rogue already seated. Ororo and Jean’s heads are bowed together, deep in conversation with smiles on their lips. As they step in the room, Scott’s lips turn up into something of a smirk. Logan grunts.

With a small amount of awkwardness, Logan takes a seat in a plush armchair by a cooling fireplace, his fingers tapping impatiently against the arm of the chair. From across the room, Scott’s smirk only widens and in response, his eyes narrow suspiciously. They never have meetings, as he’s learned in the last few weeks adjusting to this strangely domestic life. It’s unspoken between them that they’re all allowed their own free reign in their respective classrooms, unless the professor steps in. Sure, they’ll chat or spend time together, but this is more organized. When Kitty had said they needed to talk, this wasn’t what he’d had in mind.

His suspicions only broaden when the girl ( _she’s not a girl anymore_ , he reminds himself) glances out in the hallway before closing the door softly. By this point, Logan is fidgeting, though it’s not without reason. What could be so important to gather the core of the team? Begrudgingly, he had to admit it wouldn’t have anything to do with their resident super villain, but there were still crazies out there. That had been an interesting conversation, having to catch up on who was now against them and who had sided with them. It’s more than strange, having Mystique dropping in every week for tea with her brother.

Only when Kitty clears her throat, sitting herself on the armrest of the couch, does he snap back to attention, all of their eyes turning to her. “We all know why we’re here,” she starts, voice taking on the certain tone that has students giving her their undivided attention. Her eyes flick to each of them, a resigned light hidden behind them that he doesn’t know he’s seen before. In return, she receives nods and a sigh from Bobby. When her eyes turn on him, she looks vaguely apologetic. “Excluding the walking exception, obviously. _That’s_ more or less why we needed to meet. All of us,” she gestures between herself and the rest of the team, “have known the drill since… forever.” That earns sympathetic glances from Bobby and Rogue. What the hell?

“Can you just spit it out already?” he snaps, growing irritated. He has things to _do_. Namely, lesson plans. And when the fuck has his life gotten so boring, that he was anxious to get to _lesson plans_? It sets him on edge, not knowing what’s going on. If it turns out to be a threat, he wants to know right away instead of only knowing when someone blows down their door; literally.

Jean gives him a reproachful look, knowing it’ll work on him. And work it does; like a charm. He settles back against the chair, sending a brief and small amount of apology her way. It doesn’t do much to curb her look, though her mouth settles into a thin line instead of a frown. “What she’s trying to say, Logan, is that the professor and Lehnsherr’s anniversary is coming up this week.”

“Great. Be sure to remind me to get them a card or something. What does that have to do with dragging us all here?” He glances at Kitty, though his eyes are back on Jean a moment later. Really, that had been the least surprising development of this whole messed up situation. The two had been a bit chummy, before the end, and no one got that tore up over their _friend_ , like Charles had. He almost wants to congratulate them on getting their heads out of their asses sooner here, though he’s the only one that truly understands the frustration of watching his mentor pine over a man who had literally tried to kill him on more than one occasion.

There’s a pause, the air in the room stilling for but a moment. A brief exchange passes between Jean and Scott, the two of them exchanging a meaningful glance before Jean straightens her shoulders, speaking again. “You know how Erik can be a bit… melodramatic.” Understatement of the millennia. Bobby seems to agree, if his amused bark of laughter is anything to go by. He’s quickly silenced by Rogue’s elbow to his side. Ah, to be young and so thoroughly whipped. Not that he’s got any room to talk, as he’s reminded with Jean’s eyes staring holes into his skull. “This isn’t any exception. He goes overboard.”

“If overboard is removing the entire _Empire State Building_ , I never want to see him at his best,” Ororo mutters, looking a cross between amused and slightly terrified. Confusion is at the forefront of Logan’s mind. No one mentioned anything about buildings being moved. Seems a bit important, if he says so himself.

The telekinetic’s lips twitch in the temptation of a smile of that. “No one does. Let’s hope the professor keeps him under control.” Only Logan does know what his best looks like and he’s inclined to agree. Another reason he owes Charles Xavier his endless thanks and admiration. Any man that manages to calm Magneto has to be a miracle worker in his own right. “But that’s not the point; yet.” Very reassuring. “We already know what he’s doing this year; everyone does except for the professor. And I have to say, he’s outdone himself this time.”

“Wait, what’s he doing?” comes the question from Rogue, her brows knit together, obviously a bit put out of being left out of something so important. He wonders how she would have felt, knowing what happened to her in his timeline. For everyone, he decides it’s better left unsaid. “I won’t tell Charles, cross my heart.” Bobby’s hand comes to rest on her knee, fondness in his expression. When he last saw that, it was directed at Kitty instead. But this seems more… whole, and he can’t fault the kid for finding happiness.

At this, Jean sighs. “Erik rented Paris, for the weekend.” And it’s really something, thinking that the old man who Logan just saw watching old Star Trek reruns in flannel pajamas has enough power to do that. Now, the man he’d seen relocate bridges and held absolute control over his body, he could see it from. But not from the one that brought Charles breakfast in bed, or complained loudly over politics only to be shushed by a handful of students who passed off his talk of supremacy as ridiculous fantasy. Conflicting realties were going to give him a headache.

Bobby’s eyebrows shoot up. “No shit, really?” He looks impressed, a small grin on his lips as he glances around at them all to gauge their reactions as well. Logan is the only one to satisfy, his mouth having dropped open. It took a lot to surprise him, but this world was just full of them.

“He just _rented_ Paris. That’s it. And they just _let_ him. No one finds this at all weird?”

“He bought Prof his own country a few years back,” Kitty offers with a shrug. “He’s been doing it for nearly as long as I’ve been here; Rogue and Bobby too. I’ve seen some weird stuff, that’s for sure, but this isn’t the worst of it.” She smiles lightly. “He just wants to make him happy. Granted, he goes about in a totally screwed up way but… hey, at least he’s not threatening anyone’s life.”

Logan has to concede the point. In comparison, this is tame. Almost… sweet, though he blanches at the word when it ever comes to thinking of Erik Lehnsherr. The professor had told him how much he’d changed, and he’d gotten the chance to see it in small glances, but this was something else entirely. Just the thought of the Magneto he knew ever letting it be known on such a public scale that Charles meant so much to him was enough to make him snort, but here, it was more than believable. He may still be a complete ass, but he was in love. Sick.

His silence must speak for him, because Kitty nods. “Now that that’s out of the way… Where are we taking the kids for a field trip? We don’t want them scarred for life when they get back. I was thinking….” The rest of her words drown out into background noise. It takes a second, but when the words register, Logan feels a lurching in his stomach, his mouth twisting in horror. Those were images not even Jean’s most skilled prying could take away.

 


End file.
